Mientras aun salga el sol
by Bellette07
Summary: Otro one shoot. El cumpleaños de Fung y Dojo le trae un regalo de los dragones estando ellos con Guan. Pero hay unos tipos en la puerta del templo que quieren hablar seriamente con el maestro. Inicio alterno de De madera y de Metal


Mientras aun salga el sol

De noche en medio del bosque y el cantar de los grillos se escuchaba como una sinfonía, las estrellas estaban sobre el firmamento y fuera de los grillos solo había otro sonido que los acompañaba, los cascos de un par de caballos.

Una pequeña carreta arreada por un campesino caminaba por un sendero escarpado. El tipo llevaba en su costado a un grupo de personas muy peculiares. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, jóvenes, quizás no sobrepasaban de los 30. Todos estaban vestidos de manera similar, llevaban sombreros de paja de estilo chino, mascaras en varias variaciones y kimono negro, de hombre y mujer respectivamente. Aunque sus rostros y cuerpos estaban completamente cubiertos, las diferentes alturas de estos estaban muy marcadas y casi se podía predecir que edad tenia cada uno. El varón mas alto era un joven muy robusto, traía puesta una mascara amarilla de zorro y llevaba una enorme y pesada caja llena de quien sabe que.

-Linda noche, ¿nos es así?-

Uno de los jóvenes asintió

-Son gente de pocas palabras, puedo entenderlo. Así que van al famoso templo xiaolin- les dijo el tipo de la carreta –Hace como dos años, dos críos americanos y una niñita japonesa vinieron conmigo para preguntarme donde estaba también. Nunca descubrí como fue que un grupo de chiquillos supo de ese lugar tan apartado. Pocos campesinos conocemos el paradero de ese templo-

El campesino no escuchaba palabra alguna de aquellos hombres, trato de romper el hielo una vez mas

-¿Hay alguna reunión en el templo o por que vienen vestidos así? La gente ya no viste tan tradicionalmente, ni siquiera en estos lugares-

-Algo así- dijo finalmente un de los tipos, el mas bajo –Es cumpleaños de nuestro maestro-

-Ex alumnos, o si, puedo entenderlo ahora. Ojala Dios le conceda muchos años de vida al honorable hombre-

-Muchas gracias- dijo tristemente el joven

Después de esa pequeña platica, no hubo intercambio de palabras por el resto del viaje. Cuando finalmente el grupo de incautos llego al templo, el hombre de la carreta les abrió la parte trasera de la carreta y ayudo a bajar a las mujeres.

-Denle mi felicitación a su maestro por mí-

Los muchachos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia al hombre, quien se retiro en el acto.

Al verlos, muchos de los monjes que estaban cuidando las puertas les observaron muy detenidamente

-Venimos a ver al maestro Fung- dijo con voz potente el más bajo de los enmascarados

Acto seguido, este saco una cadena de su kimono y les mostró algo. Uno de los chicos que cuidaba la puerta corrió hacia el vestíbulo donde estaban los mayores.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

El cumpleaños del maestro Fung. Dojo había dejado un rato el templo de Guan para hablar con el y traerle un regalo

-Los chicos le mandaron esto- dijo mostrándole una bolsita –Es té de manzana y canela, o algo así me dijeron que era, de todos modos lo hicieron ellos. Y el maestro Guan le mando un poco de antídoto por si le cae mal el regalo de los monjes-

Fung rió serenamente

-Bueno, la única manera de saberlo es probarlo. Prepara algo de agua caliente y traeré unas galletas-

Antes de que Fung se pudiera levantar, el chico entro corriendo.

-Vienen a verlo unas personas- dijo casi sin aliento

-Bueno, déjenles pasar-

A su puerta entraron los enmascarados con kimonos negros. A Dojo le corrió un escalofrío, esas gentes le daban muy mala espina y muy en especial por que, de alguna manera, podía jurar haber visto esa indumentaria en algún lugar.

-Bienvenidos al templo Xiaolin. ¿Tienen algo que hablar conmigo?- les pregunto Fung

El más alto dejo su caja al frente de Fung y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro había grandes cantidades de perfumes, té y telas. Acto seguido, los 6 chicos se sentaron y le hicieron una reverencia.

-Lo siento, pero en estos lugares no aceptamos ese tipo de regalos costosos- les dijo Fung –Si quieren entrenar aquí solo tienen que pedirlo-

El mas joven se levanto y miro a los ojos al maestro

-Ya entrenamos aquí maestro Fung, este su regalo de cumpleaños-

Fung no decía nada, solo observo los ojos que se apartaban dentro de la mascara blanca con una expresión sonriente.

-Omi…-

Dojo volteo alarmado ante la respuesta repentina de Fung. El ya llamado Omi saco de su kimono las arenas del tiempo atadas a una cadena

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Aun sin retirarse las mascaras, Dojo ya había reconocido a Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay y a Omi debajo de esas ropas. Sin embargo, no sabia quienes eran los otros dos.

-Bueno, se ve que han crecido mucho a lo largo de los años- les dijo Dojo sirviéndoles su propio té -¿De que tiempo vienen?-

-De unos 10 años adelante- le respondió Raimundo con una gruesa voz –Extrañábamos al maestro Fung-

Dojo sintió que ese cometario estaba fuera de lugar para un cumpleaños, pues significaba que a Fung le quedaban poco menos de 10 años de vida. Sin embargo, el susodicho no se movió, quizás eso se esperaba.

-Muchas gracias por los regalos mis chicos, pero creo que a sido demasiado para venir a entregarme un simple gesto de su aprecio-

-Tienen razón, mejor quítense esas cosas para que puedan tomar una bebida con nosotros- dijo Dojo sonriente

-Dojo, hay que respetar que escondan sus rostros- le replico Fung –Si no se las han quitado frente a nosotros puede ser por algo-

-Le agradecemos el trato maestro Fung- le dijo el Omi adulto –Pero si lo desea, tomaremos con gusto el te con usted-

Los jóvenes se disponían a quitarse sus mascaras cuando escucharon un picoteo en la ventana. Era uno de los cuervos de Chase. Dojo se disponía a abrir la ventana para ahuyentarlo, no sabia por que Chase siempre estaba metiendo su nariz en donde no le importaba. Sin embargo, la Kimiko adulta cerró la ventana rápidamente, casi cortándole los dedos al dragón por la velocidad. Dojo se aparto rápidamente al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

-Lo lamento Dojo, pero no quiero que abras la ventana-

La chica apunto hacia fuera y Dojo observo con horror como los cuervos estaban prácticamente cubriendo de negro el templo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos… de donde salieron tantos?!- dijo Dojo molesto

-Sintieron nuestra presencia, solo eso. Estos no los esta controlando Chase- dijo Omi –No se preocupe, nos desharemos de ellos-

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Los monjes, ahora convertidos en adultos, salieron al encuentro de las aves quienes tenían como rehenes a todo el templo. La mayoría de las personas ya se habían resguardado para no morir picoteados.

Al salir los monjes, los cuervos levantaron vuelo, cubriendo la luz de la luna y dejando en total oscuridad el templo. Casi tan rápido como oscurecieron el cielo, los cuervos comenzaron a hacer un cono en el cielo y los fueron atacando de uno en uno.

Los muchachos se acomodaron en una formación circular. Cada uno junto una de su manos con las de los otros de manera que se veía un nudo entre los dedos de los 6. Levantando otra mano, apuntaron a los cuervos haciendo una pistola con los dedos. Dojo rápidamente reconoció la técnica y quito a Fung de la ventana

-¡¡¡HAGASE A UN LADO!!!- grito el dragón.

Una ráfaga de fuego azul se observo desde la parte alta de los bosques. Aquellos jóvenes enmascarados estaban en medio de una interminable lluvia de plumas negras, mirando hacia el astro ya despejado. La mayoría de las ventanas del templo estaban cuarteadas al igual que las paredes. Los jóvenes miraban a su alrededor. El mismo chico que los había dejado entrar ahora sostenía una lanza en sus manos, apuntando hacia ellos.

-N-no den una paso mas Heylins… o los voy a…-

Los enmascarados voltearon a ver al chico quien temblaba de miedo ante ellos.

Dojo sabía que la técnica de la explosión solo podía ser ejecutada por un Heylin, por un general oscuro para ser más exacto. Si esos chicos realmente fueran sus monjes, no deberían de estarla haciendo. Y que mas daba, ahora sabia de donde había visto la ropa negra, las mascaras, los sombreros de paja. Pertenecían a un viejo y gastado código de uniforme de los Heylins.

-Ya sabia yo que no venían exactamente por mi cumpleaños- dijo calmadamente Fung

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Aun después de escuchar numerosas protestas de las otras personas en el templo, Fung volvió a dejar pasar a los Heylins a sus aposentos. Dojo ahora jugaba con la taza de té sin muchos ánimos. Si ellos eran sus dragones, solo podía significar una cosa

-Perdimos, ¿no es así?- les pregunto tristemente el dragón

-Desafortunadamente si- le dijo el joven Omi quitándose la mascara.

Cualquier parecido con Dashi se convertía en coincidencia al ver los ojos del joven. Eran unos orbes nublados, completamente inexpresivos, sin energía, sin vida. Además, los que mas resaltaba era un tatuaje de un dragón negro corriendo por su cráneo hasta su ojo izquierdo.

Uno a uno se fueron quitando las mascaras. Clay tenía barba, bigote y una mirada recia, con un parecido excepcional al padre de este. Raimundo tenía la apariencia de un sufista de veintitantos años, su cabello largo estaba atado a una cola de caballo. Kimiko tenía un rostro marcado y suave, con un cabello negro como la noche adornando una piel pálida como la nieve. Todos ellos portaban los mismos tatuajes faciales.

Sin embargo, Fung solo volteo a ver a los otros dos jóvenes que les acompañaban. No se trataban más que de Jack y de Jesse. El Jack adulto tenia un extraño parecido con Wuya, se podría decir que era una versión masculina de esta, con el largo cabello rojo trenzado. Jesse ahora era una mujer de rasgos hermosos pero sin alma en sus ojos. Los dos también presentaban tatuajes y observaban a Fung.

-Me e de imaginar que todo comenzó por ustedes dos- dijo Fung serenamente

-Déjeme presentarme como el dragón de metal y a mi acompañante como el dragón de madera, señor- dijo Jack en un tono suave

-Hannibal Bean los encontró primero. Lejos de alejarlos de el, ninguno de nosotros les presto atención. Eso causo un desastre que inicio cuando perdimos el encuentro final frente a ellos- dijo Raimundo

-Después de que los Heylin ganaron, nos tomaron como premio y nos criaron bajo su manto. Hannibal nos tomo bajo su tutela y nos obligo a acabar primero con ustedes y luego con los demás Heylin- continuo Kimiko –Déjeme decirle que fui yo quien lo mato-

Dojo trago saliva y observo a Fung, quien seguía sereno

-Continúen- dijo el maestro

-Desde Dojo hasta Chase, todos murieron de diferentes maneras y cada una más horrible que la otra- continuo Omi

-Hannibal hizo uso de nuestra magia para adoptar un cuerpo humano. Tomo el control y nos forzó a matar a todo el que se le opusiera, grupos rebeldes, ejércitos, pueblos enteros e incluso nuestras propias familias- dijo Jesse apretando los puños contra su falda

-Como vera maestro Fung- le dijo Clay abrazando a su hermana –Tenemos en nuestras manos la sangre de varios inocentes y nunca mostramos alguna regresión o sentimiento de culpa-

-Actualmente tenemos bajo nuestro regimiento a todos los continentes. Sin embargo, tanta oscuridad ya ha sido demasiada y en nuestro tiempo ya no hay manera de remediarla- agrego Jack

Fung seguía sin mostrar alguna expresión a pesar de que Dojo ya estaba sudando frío. El solo imaginarse que sus propios muchachos le habían asesinado, no dejaba muy buenas imágenes en su mente. Omi suspiro y miro lleno de tristeza Fung

-Lamentamos haber hecho de su día especial una pérdida de tiempo, pero venimos a avisarle y evitar que esto suceda-

Fung les sonrió. Los muchachos lo miraron sorprendidos

-Me han traído el mejor regalo del mundo mis muchachos. Aun siendo una técnica Heylin, me alegra que finalmente se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer una conjuntiva. Me alegra saber que de alguna manera, aun que no muy buena, Clay y su hermana se unieron. Me alegra saber que la fin Spicer esta redimiéndose, pues si esta aquí quiere decir que quiere ayudarnos. Y me alegra saber que aun después ser obligados a soportar tanta oscuridad, no dejaron que esta los consumiera y quieran salvar el mundo. No se preocupen, que me han traído buenas noticias-

Dojo a veces no comprendía la lógica de Fung. Pero que se podía hacer

-Iré a ver que sucede contigo y con Jesse y tratare del explicarles-

-No Dojo, deja que las cosas pasen. Si no, no te creerán-

Los chicos heylin volvieron a reverenciar a Fung, esta vez con mas calma. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-Creo que lograron lo que deseaban- les dijo Fung serenamente

-Seguiremos fieles a usted maestro, mientras aun salga el sol- le dijo Omi antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en el aire junto con las arenas del tiempo del futuro

Fin

Al principio, este iba a ser el inicio de "de madera y de metal". Sin embargo, considere hacerlo un one shoot y cambiar la trama. Consideren esto como una historia dentro de la historia XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo en hacerlo, hasta entonces


End file.
